Beating the Heat
by Give Mari the Cookies
Summary: Oneshot YAOI. - Iori wants to cool off, but Daisuke doesn't let him. Daiori


Me: Hello :D

Daisuke: What are you listening to?

Me: First I was listening to Yuuki No Uta (search it on youtube if you don't know), now I'm listening to Alice by Avril Lavigne.

Iori: You listen to too much music.

Me: I'm just a music lover. Anyways I wrote this oneshot in the freaking heat cause I can hardly turn on the AC. Damn you you stupid hurricane!

Daisuke: So you're writing this in the middle of a hurricane.

Me: Hell yes! Daisuke do the disclaimer before the lights go out again!

Daisuke: Co0Ki3Z doesn't own anything except the concept.

Me: I hate disclaimers. Anyways let the story start!

00000000

The day was so hot. It was the middle of July and the electricity had gone out for some time now. Two teens were sitting on a couch of an apartment. They were all sweaty and tired from the flaming heat.

14 year old Iori lied down on the other side of the couch. He was affected by the heat the most. He had his eyes closed, not even moving an inch since the past hour. He didn't know how much he could take more of it.

"Damn it. It's so hot!" said a male voice.

The voice belonged to 16 year old Daisuke Motomiya. He was sitting on the other side of the couch. He was pretty much making comments all afternoon about how hot the heat was. Iori finally opened his eyes, seeing there was no point in taking a nap since Daisuke wouldn't stop talking. The brunette got to his feet and headed to the kitchen. At least his mother and his grandfather were gone till tomorrow. He can barely handle the heat with just the red head.

"Hey where're you going?" asked Daisuke.

"To get water from the fridge," answered Iori.

The brunette was opening the fridge when a hand shut the door closed. Iori turned his head to see one of Daisuke's hands on the fridge door and the other on Iori's right arm.

"Daisuke, let go," pleaded the brunette.

"Hmm no," thought the red head.

"I said let go! I'm thirsty." Iori kept on pleading.

"-and I say no," said Daisuke.

"Dai-," Iori was cut off when she suddenly felt a pair of lips crash on his.

His eyes widened as he saw that Daisuke was kissing him. He tried to push him away, but the heat had made him pretty weak. He soon gave up.

'Why does it feel so good to kiss him?' thought the brunette.

He closed his eyes and kissed the older teen back. They both deepened the kiss seeing as though neither of them wanted to move away.

Iori was about to breathe for air when Daisuke kissed him again. He couldn't help but kiss the young teen.

After a while, the both parted, gasping for breath.

"Daisuke-," softly said the brunette.

"I've been in love with you for quite some time now," said the red head, cutting off the young teen.

"I love you too," Iori softly said back, blushing from the confession.

The two stood in silence in their current position, until Iori finally said something.

"Can I get a water bottle from the fridge now?" asked the brunette, looking annoyed.

"No," answered Daisuke.

"Daisuke, it's too hot. I need something to cool off," complained the young teen.

"No. I have something else for ya," said Daisuke in a low, seductive tone.

Iori blushed really hard, not realizing what was happening to him right now. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted.

"Daisuke, let me go," commanded the young teen as he was being carried on Daisuke's shoulder.

"No," was the teen's final answer. Iori gave up as he was being carried to his room.

00000000

Me: Done!

Iori: You just stopped it right there.

Me: Of course. Unless you want me to make it a lemon then I will.

Iori: 'Blushes really hard'

Me: I won't do it unless someone wants me to do it. If not I'll just do it when I'm bored or something.

Daisuke: You like writing about us?

Me: Yeah I like writing about you two. You guys are a unique couple so yeah plus I think you two are cute together!

Daisuke: Okay, you can stop with the squealing.

Me: Oh right! Anyways, aww it's time for me to go. I hoped you enjoyed the story.

R&R


End file.
